Ninjas, Thats Hot
by Casey.Clearly
Summary: JxS: We panted our wet hot bodies pressed against one another the only thing in our way was a towel. My hand up his towel, touching his most private parts...
1. It's Almost Like Love

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

Summary: (that summary I use was to get you to come in because we all know sex sells)

Warning: Ninjas, candy, mansions, the Latin meaning for the number six, the number six, towels, copyright laws. Kaiba Seto out of character… trust me.

A/N: This, my friends of happiness has nothing to do with dueling, or anything to do with the dueling anime. Because the original manga is better. Yep yes it is. ON to introducing my first YGO story! Hi, I'm normally a writer for Inuyasha (I don't own that) but I thought about it and I thought, 'what the hoot I'll write a JxS fan fiction. So I did. With the help of two muses (that are my friends) and Memo (my cowed muse) I am inspired to write this.

Title: Ninja's, that's hot.

Chapter title: It's almost like love

* * *

The wonderful and cute Katsuya Jounouchi is the only person in the world that knows my secret. My beautiful little secret of all the embarrassing of all my little secrets and that is a lot. That I, the great and wonderful Seto, am deeply in love with gay porno. Well not Katsuya himself knows that I love it so much but the little stick figure I have made of him on my paper knows. Oh does he know. I talk to my little Jou all the little time, don't I? Ahem. Calm and relaxed. I almost had a smile on my face, and we can't let that happen now can we? No, no we can't. 

Okay on with life! Here I am sitting innocently in math class though math it's self is not so innocent. I should introduce myself to you (my thoughts even though I think you should know who I am and why I'm here today to tell you this breaking news… god I'm weird). My name is Kaiba Seto. Owner of Kaiba Corp. that was owned by my father but sadly (inner, inner Seto: YES! HAPPILY) gone. Ahem. Plus the secret stalker of my fellow classmate Katsuya Jounouchi.

I guess I should go and explain how I fell deeply in love with Katsuya and gay porno. First the gay porn... Set a few years back.

_There I was sitting in my office bored out of my ever-living mind, pretending to do paperwork when Mokuba came skipping in…literally… anyhow came skipping in with a DVD in his grasp. He dropped on my desk and smiled "Dearest brother of mine what does anal mean?" he asked oh so innocently. I looked at the DVD case which had no picture on the front or back. "It means your butt…" I answered calmly. "Oh" he looked down at his feet, with a little blush "then what does anal sex mean?" I froze and straightened in my seat "Why?" my dear sweet little brother, even if you turn out to be the nest future drag queen of Japan I added quietly to myself. "My teacher asked if he could have anal sex with me and I said no, not know what it was, and he just gave me this DVD and told me to give him a yes tomorrow if I liked it" _

_I stared at him wide eyed "Gay sex… is anal sex. And you're not going to that school anymore" _

_I set him to a different school with all girl teachers that were old, nuns even! But I watched the DVD and I got addicted._

Mokuba poor little soul. Anyhow on to way I'm in love with Mr. Katsuya. Setting two weeks ago after gym class:

_I was taking my gym clothes off when a smaller boy was being picked on. I didn't care so I continued on undressing from my shirt before sitting down on the bench to take off my socks. Katsuya helped the kid and sent on his way to tell on the bigger boy. Freeing myself from my socks I stood taking my shorts off bending down picking them from the floor. I stood up staring at smooth skin of Katsuya's forehead. I sighed and looked him in the eyes, me naked, him in his gym shorts and nothing else. "What?" I asked slowly for the blonde haired freak. "Why didn't you help him out you ice cube?" he growled kind of sounding as a dog would. _

_I stared for a moment before grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my waist, pasting him going to where the showers were but not before I grabbed my spring rain body wash. He followed me ranting about how much of a jerk and big head with a "small brain" I am as I turned on the hot water taking my towel off putting it up with my body wash. Katsuya growled and exited the showers. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. The boys around me were horse playing as some did while in the showers. It was kind of hot: wet, naked teenage boys pushing each other touching each other places on "accident". We all know everybody is gay. _

_Someone pushed his friend in to me which caused him to glare at the pusher and the pushee. They laughed nervously backing away slowly before running off to hind behind friends. I grabbed my body wash putting some in my hands rubbing my hands together getting them soapy washing myself. Katsuya came in with Yuugi Mouto and Yami (whatever his last name may be). Mouto and Yami walked naked and free while Katsuya had a towel on. I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach, a warm fuzzy feeling. I wanted to know what was under that towel. (D/N: Determination thought)_

_(A/N: D/N is Definition Note… made it up) _

_I continued to clean myself glancing over Katsuya every now and then he still never took the towel. He took it off but he was on the other side of the shower room now. Fredrick is always in the way… (D/N: Fredrick: The towel's new found name). That damn towel. _

From then on (those long two weeks of Fredrick) my lust turned into love and lust. So here I am in math class "doing" my work, which I really not for my slow side. Instead I'm talking to my little stick figure through thought.

Katsuya walked past my desk grabbing my paper ripping it up then throwing it away. My mental self banged his head on the table and cried "Stick figure Jounouchi! NOOOO" crying.

The past two weeks Katsuya and I have maybe been a little mean to each other… just a little. But this is going over board! Killing his own stick figure who he had no idea existed. As he walked back from talking to the teacher I put my foot out, tripping him. He landed fall first on the ground. I looked under the table at him with a cocky smile "Walk much?" he stood up fast and I sat up straight in my chair, he leaned over my table his hands on my table. "Kaiba do you have to be so predicable" he said in an anger filled voice. I stood from my chair making it tip over, classmates watching us, I cupped Katsuya's face bring my mouth to his, kissing him.

If you did not see that coming… you're dense.

It was a short and soft kiss. I pulled back and stood up straight with a smile on my face as I watched the emotions fly across his face. I sat back down with a smug look, "How's that for predicable" I pulled out a piece of paper, Katsuya still standing there, putting a hand on his waist pushing him aside so I could write what the teacher had put on there, he is gone now to do teacher things.

Katsuya still in shock was pulled over to his table by a giggly Mouto. I ignored the whispers around me and only looked up a few times to put down the notes. But inside I was jumping up and down, over and over, again and again, singing "I kissed him! AND He wasn't paper!"

I should explain the paper part. I took a magazine (gay porn) and cut Katsuya's picture out of last year's year book and the picture of me and pasted it on the actor's bodies. I told you… stalker. Or creepily in love with.

* * *

A/N: That is all. For now… I shall now tell you why he called him Katsuya throughout the whole chapter, it's because he is polite. But he'll start calling him Jou later on because it's easier to say. So how did my first ever YGO go? Like? Hate? - I know. I'm the greatest right? (Memo: Great people don't talk to themselves) –glares at cowed muse- (Memo: They also don't make beanie babies their muse) Silly little muse. 


	2. To be, or not to be gay

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. The songs "I can tell" By 504 Boys and "The Dip" By 69 Boys I don't own either.

Warning: Straws…

A/N: Okay this is the second chapter… clap for me. Okay, so how did you like the other chapter? I know it was funny… I'm a funny person.

Chapter Title: To be, or not to be gay

* * *

Jou watched as Yuugi and Yami make out on the couch, waiting for there long goodbye to come to an end so he could talk to Yuugi. Yami pulled slowly away catching his breath then moved back to kiss him. Jou sighed and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes, sending Yami a death wish for wanting to stay at a friends to help out of taking care of a sick grandmother who was "dying". Psh whatever!

_I will not get angry, I will not get angry, I will not get angry. Damn it I'm angry!_ Jou thought leaning back up reaching out to the small stand next to the chair grabbing a pencil was that put there with a pad of paper next to the phone for messages. Jou grinned evilly and threw the pencil at Yami having it stick in his hair. Yami didn't flinch just kept making out with Yuugi, Yami's hand went from Yuugi's waist to his hair taking the pencil out of his hair throwing it back at Jou.

Jou sat shaking staring at the pencil that was now in the chair with smoke coming up from the pencil.

When Yami pulled back and was pulled away by his friend who was angry. Yuugi waved and then looked at Jou with a dazed look only to snap out of it to see Jou in a tense, shocked looking at a pencil that was stuck in his chair.

"What happened?" Yuugi asked a little worried for his friend. "Y-y-y-Yami…" Jou started only to get interrupted by Yuugi. "Yeah isn't he great?" Yuugi started naming off the things that he liked about Yami. Jou took the pencil out of the chair and placed it where it rightfully belongs, in the trash can. Far away from him.

"I think I'm in love with Seto" Jou said out of the blue shutting Yuugi up about "the love of his life".

"Excuse me? Can you please repeat that because I think I just heard you confess that you were gay?" Yuugi said in one of those voices that made the other believe like that person didn't hear anything.

"I think I'm in love with Se-" Jou started repeating but Yuugi glared and told him to stop being a smart ass. Yuugi giggles and clung onto Jou, "My bestest friend is gay! Let's have a three-some with you, me and Yami!" He said all excitedly. Jou just stared at him thinking about it before shaking his head no.

With Seto - - Seto POV:

I took my straw out of my cup and put my finger on the bottom and my mouth on the top sucking in, trying to breath through it. I took my finger off the bottom and air came through, to much air. I dropped the straw and coughed. "Ow"

Back with Jou and Yuugi:

Yuugi thought for a moment, "I can see why you would fall for Kaiba" he said rubbing his chin "He's sane…"

Seto:

Seto smiled at little straw figure of Jou, giving it a thumbs up before licking it. It undid itself from it's Jou figure. Seto put his head on his porno desk crying.

Yuugi and Jou:

"He's mature…"

Seto:

"Die! Evil kitty of doom!" Seto pretended a picture of a cat was alive and he was fighting it with his magic stick (his wong). "Owww! Paper cut"

Yuugi and Jou:

"He's sexy…"

Seto:

"I'm too sexy for my shirt… I'm too sexy" Seto bucked his hips the leather riding up. "Ow. It isn't easy to dance in these like it is in the movies"

Yuugi and Jou:

Jou nodded the them and sighed, letting Yuugi continue on. "He's rich…"

Seto:

A high pitched voice came from the showers of the Kaiba Mansion, "Money, money, money, money, mon-ey. MON-EY!"

Yuugi and Jou:

"And he looks like he is willing for a three-some!" Yuugi said throwing his arms up in the air all happy like. Jou stared at his friend, "Why are you so hooked on having a three-some?" Jou made little "mming" sounds after wards poking Yuugi in the arms and chest.

"Well…" Yuugi looked down at his hands for a moment before looking up with small tears at the side of his eyes, "Yami's not into kinky sex. You think he would sense he wears A LOT of leather" Yuugi said while pointing to the leather he was wearing. All black. Jou never noticed the leather his friend was always wearing. Today's was: Tight leather pants, a loosened leather and silk shirt, leather collar, black finger-nails, and black eye-liner. His purple/black/blonde hair in spikes.

Jou's POV:

_I put my hand up on your hip when I dip you dip we dip you put your hand up on my hip when you dip I dip we dip I put my hand up on your hip when I dip you dip we dip you put yours and I put mine and we can dip down low and roll and grind_

Why in heavens names did that song come in mind? I should kill myself. I ignored Yuugi and his random rambles and thought about Seto's and my future together. Singing to each other:

_(Seto)  
You ain't gotta say too much  
From the look in your eyes  
I can tell you want to fuck _

(Jou)  
And you ain't gotta call me ya boo  
Just as bad as you wanna fuck  
I wanna fuck too

(Seto)  
No, No, No you ain't gotta say to much  
From the look in your eyes  
I can tell you wanna fuck

(Jou)  
And you ain't gotta call me ya boo  
Just as bad as you wanna fuck  
I wanna fuck too

Oh my god! Shut it mind your becoming as bad as Yuugi! And that is bad. Naughty. I'm going to stop thinking and listen to Yuugi incase he says something important.

Yuugi jumped on my lap and sighed, "you wasn't paying attention were you?" I smiled a little and shook my head no. Yuugi sighed and placed both hands on my cheeks and kissing me on the lips in a friendly manner, before going evil again and pulling on my innocent cheeks. "Pay attention these rules are important!" Yuugi growled pulling hard on his own bestest friend's face. "Ow! Let go you crazy hag!" I got a slap from the "crazy hag".

Patting my right cheek Yuugi got up from my lap and smiled, "Okay! Mall time" he said in one of those queer voices skipping to the stairs as I whined about my hurting, badly abused face. "Come Jou. We have to get dolled up to go out" What for? We can't be go out like we are? "Now!" Scary little mouse.

-At the mall, with my dad's credit card and a scary little gay mouse.

Going to the mall with Yuugi is like going to a candy store with a little kid and all the candy is free. That is how bad it is! Would you want to go with some hyper snot nosed kid to a candy store? No, no you would not want to.

We entered a store that was playing weird techno music in the back round. Gothic people all around shopping for gods know what. But does god really know? I mean most Gothic people don't believe in the higher up, do they? I should ask one. Yuugi went away and I went up to a random Goth girl and asked my question, "Excuse me. Do you believe in God?" She looked at my weirdly before shaking her head no. Problem solved.

"Thank you for your time" I said walking away, I heard one of her friends say "What a freak…" Um, must be about someone else because I'm not freaking anyone. (A/N: That's right. He is not a freak because he is not having sex with anyone.)

Yuugi came up to me, with a black shirt and a CD in his hands. "Pay for these and let's leave" he said in a demanding voice, that kind of reminded me of my Commanding Officer when I went to boot camp.

_Mini Flashback:_

"_You little piece of shit! You give me two hundred push ups, a black shirt, and a random CD and you PAY FOR IT!" He yelled. "Yes sir!" _

_End Mini Flashback. _

True story. Once I had paid for my items, we walked out of the store to a hair salon. I got my hair cut, styled and dressed. Yuugi smiled at my still the same kind of hair saying how different I look. I think he needs to get his eyes checked. Because I think I look the same.

(D/N: I know nothing about hair but that you need to wash and brush it everyday and cut the spilt ends if you got them)

We got all what we need at the mall and went back to Yuugi's house. He dressed me up in clothing I would never wear outside and kept shaking his head no to the ones that I liked. I think he just likes torturing me. Him and his little kinky fetishes. Going to tie me up and rape me. Why do I get aroused by that?

-Hours later

I laid back on Yuugi's floor as he was on the bed feet in the air writing a note to Seto because I kept shaking and messing up. "Kay. Finished!" He said happily throwing the paper down to me. I looked at it and smiled. "Thanks Yuugi. Can you put it in his locker too?" Yuugi nodded at my question and get to writing something again. A letter to his boyfriend maybe? He shrugged and read the small note again:

_Dear Kaiba Seto, _

_I have weird, yet arousing emotion for you growing throughout my body. I wish for you to meet me on Saturday at 7:00pm to talk over our feelings for one another. _

_Katsuya Jounouchi _

Normal POV:

_Ha! What Jou doesn't know won't hurt him_. With that thought Yuugi began writing the real letter he was going to give.

* * *

A/N: I'm ending it here because I pretty much damn feel like it. And I'm running out of ideas. Details, details. Oh and Karrissa I didn't do that whole "How to be Gay" thing better I didn't know what to do for that. So I'm think that after Jou and Seto do it for the first time Yuugi well go gay crazy.

Sorry for the sucky chapter. Jou is not as fun as Seto was… I'm blaming Yuugi. (Yuugi: Shut up! I didn't like last night either!) I didn't saying anything about last night pansy boy. (Yuugi: Stop playing with my emotions Yami!) I'm not Yami! You moaned his name when we made love and now when we are fighting. We are OVER. puts a paper sword through his heart.


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. I do own the restaurant _Sesso _which is Italian for Sex.

Warning: Almost the meaning for the Latin word six. Short Chapter.

A/N: Hi! I love this chapter. And I love Seto.

Chapter: I'm playing Middle School with You

* * *

I looked at the note in my hand the words on the paper floating around in my head. I'm mean really floating around in there. I feel the need to spoon them out!

_Dear Kaiba Seto,_

_My best friend, Katsuya Jounouchi, asked me to write you this note because he is too afraid to come up to and ask you himself because he is a sad and lonely person and doesn't take to well to rejection. Can't even deny him a cookie or he'll kill himself. Anyhow, he has asked me for him to invite you on Saturday for a date for the two of you. Because I have a boyfriend who is wonderful. Remember he doesn't well to rejection and if you say no he'll go off and kill himself while listening to depressing emo songs. And we don't want that now do we?_

_Signed,_

_Classmate Mouto Yuugi_

**_PS: He is willing to get laid on the first date. If that helps. Another thing my friend doesn't know he is willing to go to bed with you so brake it to him slowly. Meet us at lunch to give us (him) the answer._**

Mouto has adorable hand writing. I saw that there was another piece of paper under the other one showing that it was the other note that was originally the first and only letter to be given to me. I sighed and put the notes back in my locker. They are so middle school.

Yami sat at their desk taping his fingers looking at clock every once in a while. Jou was drawing circles on a piece of paper while looking at the clock as well. The larger hand started to twitch moving slowly towards the 12. It quickly changed to the 12. Jou and Yami took in a breathe. One minute down, two hours and 59 minutes to go till lunch.

Jou looked over at Kaiba, who sits in the front like the nerd he really is, writing down what the teacher says and he puts on the board. Only looking up from his paper once in a while to look at the board.

He is so normal.

--

Chickens… anyhow.

Yes! Whooooooo! I have a date with Katsuya. I have a date with Katsuya. Do you? No! Haha weak bitch. I felt eye on my back would caused me to tense a little. I didn't turn around to look at the person staring because I have a good idea who it is. Katsuya Jounouchi. The person who asked me on a date (well Yuugi did but that is be side the point), the person who is going to get fucked by me.

I looked at little stick figure Katsuya #2 poking him with my pencil in chest. Then stopping and dragging my pencil down on him a little but light so it didn't make any marks. I get to touch you soon my love. So soon. Oh god! I have to clean my room and hide all the 'I LOVE YOU' things with his name on it. That is a lot of stuff. So much stuff. Well I can throw some stuff away I guess.

Far, far, far away. So Katsuya well never see it. Ever. And think that I have been stalking him while he is in the shower masturbating, moaning, panting, having a good time while I watched him through a window. No I do not want him to think (or know) that I did that.

He also masturbating in his room numerous of times. Arching his back and panting. He was sooo cute. I just wanted to go in there and lick him. Cause that is what normal people do. Lick people at random, coming into their houses while they are masturbating, lick them and then leave.

Time is going slowly. Well in the mean time I might want to think of how I'm going to be all romantic.

Romantic case # 1:

"_Katsuya Jounouchi" I said in my cold voice looking down at the blond boy when was blushing a little, "Follow me please" I watched him get up before turning around and walking out of the room not bothering to see if he was following. Because I knew he was. _

_I stop when I got to the lockers before turning around fast making him run into me. Grabbing his waist with my hand and walking him backwards making him stumble on his feet a bit, 'til his back was pressed up against the lockers. I lowered my head to look him straight in the eyes my body pressing against his tightly. "Do you like Italian?" I asked watching a smile come across his face. He nodded and blushed a little. "Good" _

_I let him go backing away and walking away with a small smirk on my lips. _

Romantic Case #2:

_I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, looking at Katsuya through the corner of my eye watching him rock back and forth on his feet. Looking down at the floor then back up again at him I straightened my pose and walked to him to where I would be standing in front of him. _

_I had a face on that said, 'I'm not going to do say anything, but I'm going to do something and you choose what my answer is' and I kissed him softly on the lips. Back away after a while of standing like that and walking away. _

Romantic Case # 3:

_I slammed him up against the lockers, pressing my mouth against him in a kiss which he answered with his own kiss. Moaning a little my hands went up Katsuya's shirt then going down and un buttoning them as I go along. His hands went to my pants and unbuttoned them braking the kiss pulling my hands away from his shirt going down on his knees pulling my pants down. Sucking me off in the hallway. _

Umm that last one was more of a sex romantic story. But I'm going with that one to ask him out. Romantic Case # 3 come on down!

The bell rung and I stood up thinking how fast time goes when your think of that kind of stuff. I walked over to where our lunches were held grabbing mine then going back to my desk sitting back down. Getting out what I was going to eat first.

--

Jou took a deep breath and stood up thinking that if he wasn't coming over here, he was going over there. But the feeling that he was going to say no hit him like a bag of kittens to the face. Kittens claw… he doesn't like cats all that well.

Took in another breath then letting it out. He shook his head and marched over there standing in front of Kaiba's desk staring at him while he ate. Not soon after Kaiba dotted his lips with a napkin after sitting his sandwich down. "Friday instead of Saturday. I have things to do on Saturday."

Jou nodded and grabbed a blank piece of paper that Kaiba wasn't using writing his number down. "Call me and we'll set it up"

--

That didn't go as planed. I want to be the walker-uper-person-thing. You ruined by your ishness! Don't worry soon you'll be mine.

- Friday 6:30 – Jou's house.

Yuugi smiled at his friend who was pushing his hair out of his eyes with a comb only to have it fall in his eyes again. Giving up Jou threw the brush on the sink counter. "How do I look?" Jou asked turning to his friend.

Nice dark blue dress-kind of jeans/something else and a dark button up shirt with a white tank top under it. And socks. But just because he didn't have his shoes on. They were white. His socks not his shoes. White socks.

7:00

Kaiba showed up on time. They left blah blah blah.

--

We sat in Sesso and I stared at my soon to be lover a little scared of him. I've never been on a date before. Well besides me and stick figure Jounouchi in stories I've made up with us in it. Jounouchi blinked and I tensed a little. You know in my stories we were more… what is the word? Talkive. Well he was and I was smiling and nodding to his questions. Being the quiet type. Knowing how he likes the quiet type.

The we would walk on the beach then I'd take him home. He would blush and ask if I wanted to come in. I was say yes. We'd make sweet love. The end. But this real date was quiet and boring.

"So" Jou said moving a bit in his chair looking down at his plate, "Why did you agree to go out with me?"

"Because the voices in my head told me to" I said narrowing my eyes at him, "Why?"

He tensed and gulp "Oh um just wondering"

We stayed silent for a moment while I was kicking myself in the head (not doing it in real life 'cause that would hurt). "I'm sorry" I finally said looking at him. "I didn't mean to sound so angry its just we have been enemies for so long. It's hard to take my emotions I have for you and use them" Yeah that seemed to work on him. I guess he really does like that wiggling pudding crap.

We talked and got to know each other and I got to call him 'Jou' and he can now call me Seto. Well we might as well because I plan on molesting him later. My research was right on some parts and other parts not but I did fairly well at stalking him because I got must of the things right. Go me!

Sesso was on the rich side of town and it had fingerbowls… FINGERBOWLS! Oh my god. I must distract Jou with something. I looked around the restaurant and noticed at if I threw one of my grapes at that little baby over there. Jou would look over and my mission would be half way complete. I pick up a grape from my fruit salad and waited until Jou looked down at his plate. When he did I quickly aimed and flung the grape that the child's head.

I got him. I waited for a second then the baby let out a loud yell. Jou looked over to the baby while the mother was trying to shut it up. Everyone was staring at them. I dumped the water from the fingerbowl in the small plant near me then slipped the fingerbowl in one of my inside pockets where it couldn't see seen. The baby shut up when I finished like he knew. I bet he did. Oh wait he is a she. Whoops sorry.

--

I walked him through the nearest park and we were still talking but now walking. I walked him home.

AND he asked me if I wanted to go INSIDE! Oh my god! Yes! OH yes! I love you god. LOVE YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! I know that I don't pray and being homosexual, a stalker, a CEO, a sex-craved bastard is bad and I wish to be forgiven for that but fuck you if your against this. I'm getting laid bitch.

--

Turns up I didn't get laid. In fact we sat talking (which I don't mind!) for a few hours. He wasn't a girly girl. We talked about sports and stuff and sex. Yes we talked about sex. I shall tell you what it was:

"_Have you ever had sex with a girl?" Jou asked so innocently, looking down at his cup. I knew he didn't want to know the answer but being the kitten eater I am (works in two ways) I answered Yes. He nodded a bit. "I'm still a virgin to both sexes" _

_Hehe. Not for long… Well to one at least since I'm not a girl and yeah. _

That was the end of it. We talked a bit more and set a date for next week. I went home masturbated and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't go into detail but do you really want to read what you already know about them? No I didn't think so. If you said yes… well… go shot yourself or something. They just funuckling talked. 


	4. Take off the Towel

Disclaimer: I (Me) do not own YGO. No I do not.

Warning: The Latin meaning for six. This is the second to last chapter!

A/N: Haha! I'm back!. Anyhow, I shall write now! Sorry it took me soooooooo long to update, but I just kind of sitting there one day and I was reading the third chapter to this story to just have a good giggle at some parts and stuff and I was all "I love this story" and so do you people so yeah. Here you go. Because I love you!

Chapter title: I eat candy. You eat candy. Take off the towel.

* * *

'_Today has a good chance of rain and sex… Oh wait sorry that says, thunder storms. Sorry folks…'_ I watched the hot weather man make a fool out of himself on TV. Haha. Silly little man. Haha. I shook my head at him and continued to make my marshmallow and peanut butter sandwich.

Mokuba came in the kitchen, looking all tired and what not. He looked evil. All bags under his eyes… it made him look like "Grrrr".

"Didn't sleep well?" I asked with a little glee in my voice, which says that I slept like a baby. Mokuba kind of glared at me, then turned away from me. "Yes. I didn't sleep well last night"

"It looks it, creepy little brother of mine" I said in a baby voice, going to pinch his cheeks but he slapped my hand away. Ow. That hurt, not my hand but my heart. You're a mean little brother. Your lucky I don't kill you with my sandwich! Wait my beautiful sandwich! Where did it go? I looked around in a hurry trying to find it but I didn't see it. I turned and looked at Mokuba to ask him where my beautiful and yummy sandwich was and I found it.

In Mokuba's mouth… like he was the one who made it. He didn't though. I did. The little bastard took my sandwich! I'll kill him. Well I will after I answer the phone. Since it was ringing. You get the picture right? Right. Good.

Oh my god! Oh my god! It was of the Jou! Oh god! He was coming over! Oh god! Right now, he is on his way. I said 'okay' all clam like on the outside but inside I was freaking out!

I hung up and dashed up stairs grabbing everything that had anything to do with sex (but my porno) and throwing it in the fire place then starting a fire. I glared at the fire and nodded my head to it.

I checked over the place to see if I missed anything. I didn't. I went and took a shower.

When I came out of the shower, there he was. Sitting on my bed. My eyes widened in shock. MY LOVER IS ON MY BED!

With clothes on but still. He is looking pretty hot just sitting on my bed. He is a sexy beast. Grr.

"Oh!" Jou said, blushing, he closes his eyes tight and I looked down at my nakedness. Mmm.. All he has to do is get naked. I walked over there, smirking a bit. I stood close to him, "You can look now" I said.

He opened his eyes just to see me naked again. He gasped and backed away from my closeness. I crawled on the bed after him. I grabbed his leg pulling him to a stop, I hurried and covered him with my wet body.

"S-seto…" Jou blushed, looking to the side. I took his arms and rose them above his head pinning them together with one hand. I pressed my lips to his neck, licking and sucking all over.

He gasped and weakly tried to get free. I chuckled and tilted my head up, moving it to where my lips kissed the side of his mouth. He moved his head so he was facing upwards, I placed a kiss on those wonderful lips. I smiled as I felt his mouth open in a gasp.

I pushed my tongue in, getting a nice little noise from Jou.

My moved my free hand down grabbing the end of Jou's shirt. He broke the kiss, looking at me with glazed over eyes and pouty lips.

"Seto, no" I stopped when I heard that. I nodded and got off him. Jou pushed himself up, and watched me get dressed.

"Sorry" Jou said, looking all sad and stuff.

"Don't be. I'm sorry for doing that" No I'm not. If only you weren't such a girl we would be having man-sex right now! Asshole!

--

After a few weeks of dating. Jou got use to kissing me, and having me look at and touch him all the time. But I hate gym the most. Every time he would always wear that stupid towel! I mean is he emotionally attached it to? Does he enjoy my pain? I hate that towel! Fredrick is going to go. (D/N: Fredrick is the name of the towel remember?)

So anyhow. It is field day and we all got out of class to run away and do things that no one wants to really do, but we do them anyhow.

I'm in one of the single showers in the shower room, waiting for Jou to come in. And I'm waiting. I had the blue non-see-through curtain closed, but a crack. I saw Jou walk in the shower room with Fredrick around his waist. Not many people were in the shower room, so I was all 'grab Jou's arm and pull him in the single room with me'!

He gasped about to say something but I covered his mouth and glared at him. He frowned and just crossed his arms. I tied the curtain to the side walls "locking" it.

I turned on the shower, to warm. Jou jumped when the water hit his back, he moved away from it, but grabbed him taking my towel off.

"What in heavens name are you doing?" Jou whispered, as I laid soft kisses down his neck. I'm not going to answer him..

**WARNING! YAOI! WARNING! **(That was fun)

I put my hands on his sides sliding them up and down. "Seto. Stop.." He demanded sounding a bit angry but I pressed against him, kissing his beautiful soft lips. He went to push me away but I grabbed his hands and pushed him and them up against a wall.

I felt his towel start to slide off. I backed my body off, still kissing him. The towel fell to the ground, ha. I win! I stopped the kiss and went to look down, but Jou somehow got his hands free and he pulled me back into a kiss. I moaned as I felt his hands roam over my body. He pushed me against a wall and pressed against me.

I felt his hardness on my leg. I nearly came just feeling his nakedness on me. But I didn't, I have self control.

I held on to his hands, pushing him to the cold floor. But still managed to get on top of me. He was straddling my hips, pressing us together. I bit my lip and watched him lower down, kissing me. Whispering sweet little words.

He is so cute..

I sat up, he sat in my lap, his cock resting in between us. I grabbed his hips lifting him up, I reached down and held my own hardness, lowering him down, he made the cutest noises, and made little faces.

He hugged me, when I was in him all the way. I could feel him shaking a little. I wrapped my arms around him, waiting until he said he was ready to go. I just waited.

It felt like forever until he nodded his head and whispered 'love me'. So I did.

--

He is prefect! I mean! YAY! I GOT LAID! FUCK YEAH!

* * *

A/N: I love this chapter. GO SIX! 


End file.
